


Say My Name

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: I Can't Get Enough When You (Say My Name) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: From the first moment he heard his name fall from those lips, Simon knew he was doomed.





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit cured my depression and helped me write again after what? a year? it's been a while.
> 
> This is just a short little thing to help me get back into the swing of things. And because honestly? there's not enough Markus x Simon

"Simon." 

From the first moment he heard his name fall from those lips, Simon knew he was doomed. If he hadn't already by the time they met, he was almost certain he would have gone deviant over the sweet, honey drenched voice. He would've given anything to hear it on a constant loop, not from a feedback replay but from that soft, gentle voice in real time. 

"Simon?" 

It was almost awful, how quickly he developed feelings for Markus after they'd met. Unfair, in a way. Yet how could he not? There was this inviting aura about him that naturally drew one in to start with; that's likely how the revolution was so successful to start with. Humans and androids were drawn to Markus, and Simon, being in constant contact with him, fighting beside him, able to hold him close after anything all very nearly went wrong - how was he supposed to resist the feelings bubbling up under his circuits with so much direct exposure to the object of his rapidly developing desire? 

"Simon!" 

Time after time, he would never tire of hearing his name fall from those lips. Not in the moments, few and far between as they were, when they were relaxing in the success of their revolution. Not when they were in public, or in the private of their rooms. Not when Markus grasped his hand that first time and quietly exposed the white of his chassis to him, a silent invitation and understanding that the looks Simon gave and the actions he did went beyond just simple friendship. 

"Simon..." 

They shared their feelings in that moment, shared their thoughts, their lives, their everything. Their happiness. Their fears. Their love. In that moment, pressed together, physically, emotionally, spiritually, Markus whispered his name like he was speaking a forbidden prayer out loud. Sacred. Unknown. Cautious. 

But so, so full of love. Excitement. No regrets. 

"Please, never stop saying my name," Simon whispered back, interlocking their fingers together. Sharing his worries, his nerves, his vulnerability. 

"I never will," Markus promised, pressing the gentlest of kisses on Simon's brow, an added reassurance that they both know is unnecessary, is a programmed response to make humans feel more comfortable, but the actions is still appreciated with how fragile these new emotions are to the both of them. 

"I love you, Simon." 

"I love you, Markus."


End file.
